


Feast of the MotherStorm

by GivemeanID



Series: The Collar's Chronicles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Time, Hatake Clan Traditions, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: They say you never forget your first time.





	Feast of the MotherStorm

**Author's Note:**

> I am going with intersex male omega and female alpha in this

Tobirama moaned heartfully as his cousin Torii lapped enthousiastically between his folds. He was sprawled on his back on a fur blanket, panting, his cock rock hard, his cunt oversensitive, thanks to his cousin. Torii chuckled, making his core vibrate, and twisted her tongue inside of him. His legs spasmed and he whined, biting his knuckles.

\- Feeling good, Tobi? she giggled.  
\- You are a... menace... he managed to say.  
\- And you love it, she laughed.

The sound vibrated through him and he keened, trembling. Torii grinned, he could feel it against his skin, and went back to eating him out. He screwed his eyes shut, clawed at the furs and breathed through his nose.

Him and Torii had met at the Feast of the MotherStorm, one of the two annual meeting of the Hatake. They were third degrees cousins and they had clicked rather quickly. Torii was nice, bright, cute. An alpha, too. They had talked, they had eaten and drunk, they had danced for most of the night, sweat covering their bodies, their breaths mingling. They were fifteen years old, their hormones were boiling. And Torii was cute. And Tobirama really wanted her. So he didn't stop her when she kissed him. He reciprocated, with great enthousiasm. He followed her when she led him to a cave, he stripped her as she tore the clothes off his body, he lay her on the furs and kissed her, carressed her and sucked lovebites on her collarbones. She laughed and mewled and moaned, letting him ravage her neck before fisting her hand in his white locks and crashing their mouths together. She had bucked and reversed their positions, pinning his wrists to the furs and kissing him till he felt lightheaded.

And then, with a predatory smile, she had jumped between his thights, spread them and strated eating him out, pining his hips to the furs. It was heaven, it was agony, he never wanted it to stop. The pleasure built, built, and with one last twist of Torii's tongue, Tobirama was pushed over the edge. He came with a shout and slick flooded Torii's mouth. She moaned and straightened up, licking her lips. Tobirama laid there, blinking, trying to breathe more evenly. He pointed a finger to her.

\- I... am doing that to you... just give me a few minutes...

She threw her head back and howled with laughter. She lay next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and tracing her fingers on his stomach. He could feel her cock against his thight, hard. The smell of their arousals was saturating the cave and the music coming from the bonfire was vibrating through their bones.

\- Do you want help with that ? he said, smiling, looking at her erection.

She grinned, nodding vigorously. He ate her out finally and she admitted he had potential, giggling like a kid. Then, once she had found her breath again, she rolled him on his hand and knees and fucked into him slowly. With each rool of her hips, his legs were shaking and his breath was ragged. Release hit them like a hurricane and they fell on their sides on the furs, Torii's knot tying them up together.

Tobirama snorted.

\- That was... woah...

Torii nodded, hugging him from behind. She was warm and her weight against his back was pleasant. The stretch of her knot inside of him snet little shivers tickling along his back. Torii yawned and was fast asleep. Tobirama would have followed her, but he sensed the storm brewing above them and that set a different kind of fire in his blood.

A Feast of the MotherStorm blessed by an actual storm, that was rare, and always a good thing. The thunder rolled in the sky and he moaned as his chakra trashed. The rain started to fall and Tobirama could sense the joy irradiating from his clanmates as they were dancing in the storm. The wolves were roaming the woods and howling to the sky. Tobirama had never felt more alive. He fell asleep in an instant.

The next day, the scent of water and fresh earth was drifting in the air. Tobirama and Torii separated, put their clothes on, gathered their wolves and kissed each other goodbye before going back to their parents. Sara raised a brow at Tobirama's discrete limp and general state of dishevelement and tried very hard not to snort. But Tobirama could sense her amusement. He gathered what was left of his dignity and passed before her huffing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: the Senju brothers make their entry. It won't go well.
> 
> By the way, I have lost control of my brain (once again). I was rereading the first book of A Song of Ice and Fire and my brain jumped to Point A to Point The Uchiha are a khalassar in an ABO setting.
> 
> Guess who's playing Daenerys -.-'
> 
> I am halfway through the first chapter and it will be posted this week, someone stop me please, I have too many WIP T-T


End file.
